<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Night by dumplingshotaro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571307">White Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingshotaro/pseuds/dumplingshotaro'>dumplingshotaro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ChenJi, Eventual Smut, M/M, Young pregnancy, bottomyangyang, lol it’s like 5 am, lowercase letters, ludery, nomin, not good at tags, slight johnny and kun, sungtaro, why am i writing this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingshotaro/pseuds/dumplingshotaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>all yangyang remembered that night was drinking with a friend and now, nine months later he has a child to take care of alone </p><p> </p><p>or, yangyang was drugged by his friend and figures out nine months later that he had a kid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just wanted to clear this up, yangyang is only 18 yrs old and yes he snuck in the club underage</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yangyang was a ‘popular’ kid and to him, everything was a joke so he was asked to follow along with going to a club for a birthday party and him being him, went along with no worries at all </p><p>It was fine at the party. Lights were beaming, drinks were being handed out, and hot girls everywhere. YangYang had no choice but to smile at the luxuries he had here </p><p>“Do you want a drink?” his friend asked with two cups in her hand and yangyang smirked “of course, would i be here if i didn’t?” he teased gulping down the drink she gave him. </p><p>Yangyang found himself dancing with a group of people not long after he had his drink which was alright to him, this night seemed to just keep getting better. </p><p>or so he thought. </p><p>He continued dancing, drinking more and more until he started to feel dizzy like the world was spinning. He thought he was just drunk because drinking at a young age? Who wasn’t a lightweight?</p><p>“Yangyang you’re sweating let’s sit you down somewhere” his friend whispered to him, pulling him into a room </p><p>He couldn’t move, feel, or see that clearly and if he was honest this was probably going to be the last time he ever drank if this is how it felt to be drunk </p><p>“Just relax, I’ll make you feel good” she said to him leaning down to kiss his jaw slowly </p><p>That was all he remembered before everything turned black before, his life was ruined </p><p>— </p><p>9 months later </p><p>Yangyang cut that girl off. More like they faded away from each other, he hasn’t heard anything from her since that one night and that was ages ago he forgot about her and all the memories that lingered </p><p>“Kun can you please go grocery shopping for me?” yangyang begged laying on kun’s lap “and why should I? you have you're own two legs” kun scoffed putting his attention back on his phone </p><p>“Because I’m sick! and because I asked nicely” yangyang answered playing with kun’s shirt. Kun rolled his eyes turning his phone off “And what will you do for me?” kun said looking at yangyang </p><p>“I’ll buy you dinner..?” he offered sitting up with a begging face “that’ll have to do” kun sighed ruffling through yangyang’s hair </p><p>until the doorbell rang </p><p>“You're expecting company?” kun asked frowning at yangyang who shrugged “no not really, unless it’s lucas” he answered getting up to open the door </p><p>He opened the door and frowned “do I know you?” yangyang questioned looking the girl who was standing at his door with a baby in her hands </p><p>“don’t play dumb yangyang, you need to take care of your child” she snapped handing him the baby and the black sports bag that went along with it </p><p>“Miss who- this isn’t my child?” yangyang doubted holding the baby nervously “I figured you’d say that, I’ll send in the dna test tomorrow” she informed walking away from the door leaving a confused yangyang </p><p>Yangyang walked back to kun gently setting the baby down in fear, he had no clue who that lady was and she was randomly claiming that he impregnated her? Yes, he had a terrible phase where he thought he was into women but never had he slept with one</p><p>“Why do you have a kid?” kun asked letting the baby hold his fingers “It’s my kid.. apparently” he stammered looking at the child </p><p>“No way- you’re being serious?” kun asked looking at him with a teasing smile on his face </p><p>“Does it look like i’m joking? some random lady came and told me that’s my- oh my gosh that’s jeonha..” yangyang breathed, finally realizing who she was </p><p>“Okay? did you sleep with jeonha?” kun implied and yangyang groaned “no! the last time I remember being with her was- at the club! we were drinking and uh that’s really all i remember” yangyang admitted scratching the back of his neck </p><p>“You mean to tell me.. she drugged you and then-” kun started but yangyang shushed him “don’t say it! I don’t think that’s what happened” he hesitated </p><p>“Well she’s unprofessional, she just dropped the baby here without any documentation” kun said still playing with the baby </p><p>“That doesn’t matter! what matters is I’m stuck with a one year old baby that I don’t even know the name of” yangyang cried, feeling like a terrible father </p><p>“That is, very much true” kun tsked holding the baby close to him as it cried </p><p>Yangyang felt horrible, if he wouldn’t have been so stupid back then maybe he wouldn’t be in this predicament. Now he’s stuck with a babygirl that who was nameless to him, did she even have a name? </p><p>He groaned, he was only eighteen and he didn’t know a lot of people his age getting pregnant or getting someone pregnant. This was it, he had a child now there was no going back</p><p>He was dedicated for his child, he had to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yangyang figures out heartbreaking news, then something heartbreaking happens</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day two, of being with a child that was his. </p><p>Kun left earlier than he should’ve, so it was currently just yangyang and his child sitting on the couch watching a kid show </p><p>“I’m gonna call you muffin” yangyang nodded pinching her cheeks as she giggled loudly </p><p>He wasn’t the type to openly say what he felt, he was a little bewildered with the predicament he was in but he wasn’t going to complain about it </p><p>Plus she wasn’t much a burden, hopefully. </p><p>“I was actually thinking about naming you nia” he said and she smiled at him “you like that name? that’s your new name now baby” yangyang smiled at the baby who yawned </p><p>“You’re so squishy- is every baby like that?” yangyang cooed tucking her into the blanket she was wrapped in </p><p>But she started crying, and yangyang panicked. What was he going to do now? he’s never nursed a crying baby. </p><p>“oh no-no baby what’s wrong?” yangyang asked holding the baby as is wailed in his ear “shh, it’s okay baby” yangyang frowned rubbing the babies back </p><p>Kun had earlier bought him supplies for the baby, and told him when she started to cry that she was hungry or had a dirty diaper you know, the basics. </p><p>But that didn’t prepare him for when she was crying now how was he supposed to know if she was hungry? </p><p>He set the baby down making a stressed noise as he went to get the bottle, </p><p>“What the hell am I supposed to do with this?”<br/>
yangyang groaned staring at the empty bottle. He hurriedly went to the fridge and sighed in relief when he already saw a bottle sitting there.</p><p>Yangyang ran back to the baby with the bottle, picking her up gently feeding her as her crying died down </p><p>“it’s okay baby- please don’t cry anymore” yangyang sighed watching the baby continue to drink from the bottle </p><p>— </p><p>She finished and yangyang grabbed a baby wipe to wipe her mouth, he was doing a pretty good job at this he believed. </p><p>He walks down to the babies room to set the baby down in her crib when someone rang the doorbell </p><p>Yangyang frowned, he wasn’t expecting anyone and jeonha had already confirmed that she was coming later so who was here? </p><p>He opened the door to a man slightly taller than him, looking down at him with a extremely angry face. </p><p>“Can I help you...?” yangyang questioned feeling anxious under his gaze “can I come in? I have something I need to ask you” he replied calmly as yangyang sighed, allowing him inside </p><p>“So...?” yangyang trailed off muting the tv that was loudly going off “do you know jeonha?” he asked staring dead into yangyang’s eyes </p><p>“I do- why?” yangyang answered looking down the hallway to see if nia woke up “She informed me that she’s given you my child” he explained leaning forward to give yangyang his full attention </p><p>What? he was pretty sure she came over telling him that she was his child, so then who was this?</p><p>“I-I’m sorry? I thought this was my-” yangyang tried to ask but he cleared his throat over him “it’s mine, and i hate to break it to you but it’s time for her to go back home” he spoke getting up to go get her but yangyang stepped in front of him. </p><p>“What-? you expect me to just hand her to you?” yangyang said holding his hand out to stop him “where’s your documents?” yangyang continued feeling like this was a scam, a test. </p><p>“And I suppose you have documents as well?” he questioned back making yangyang freeze </p><p>Because shit, he didn’t have any documentation either. </p><p>“I’m not letting you take her” yangyang said slightly pushing him away from the hallway “move, I’m not here to play childish games with you” he cursed grabbing yangyang’s arm and twisting it the other way</p><p>“Ow-! what the fuck?!” yangyang yelled holding his wrist as the dude grabbed his shirt “you don’t want to mess with me, I’m not someone to mess with” he threatened and yangyang rolled his eyes </p><p>“Oh yeah? I’m sure you aren’t but you’re not touching my ki-” yangyang sighed watching the dude pull out a gun from under his clothes, pressing it to his forehead </p><p>“What? you’re scared now?” he snapped pressing the gun further into his head as yangyang gulped “p-please don’t- I’m sorry” yangyang stuttered shutting his eyes tightly. </p><p>“Now, where’s my fucking child?” he asked angrily and yangyang pointed down the hall </p><p>The dude removed the gun from his head shoving it back into his pants, walking down the hall to get the child </p><p>He walked away and yangyang couldn’t stop the tears that streamed down his face, he was panting heavily because honestly... </p><p>What did he get himself into?</p><p>He came back with the baby in his hands, he stopped bending down to yangyang “don’t make this any difficult than it already was” he whispered smirking at him as he stood up to walk out of the door </p><p>Yangyang let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, he had just lost his child and to be frank he didn’t know what to tell anyone when they asked how.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was about three hours later, and he hadn’t heard anything from jeonha or that weird dude he figured this was just how things were going to be— </p><p>He hoped she didn’t forget him. </p><p>Someone had unlocked his door and yangyang perked up, was it going to be that one dude? </p><p>“Yang, I think my key is getting old” lucas sighed shutting the door and yangyang went to hug him “I’m so relieved you’re here” yangyang mumbled into his chest </p><p>“What’s wrong? you sound scared” lucas asked ruffling with his hair as yangyang pulled away “n-nothing, just a scary movie” he whispered not wanting to talk about what happened </p><p>“See I told you about those movies they’re crazy” lucas scoffed setting down his bags “where’s baby?” he asked unpacking his grocery bags </p><p>“Uh she’s- she’s sleeping right now” yangyang lied frowning and lucas smiled “you’re such a great dad” he soothed pinching his cheeks </p><p>If only lucas knew.. </p><p>“Yeah..” yangyang trailed off looking back down the hall to her dirty room “oh by the way! my friends coming here with me tomorrow is that fine?” lucas asked walking to put the ice-cream up </p><p>“Sure? I don’t have a problem with it” yangyang shrugged watching him put the groceries up “really? he’s a quiet guy so if it weirds you out just tell me okay?” lucas informed smiling at him </p><p>“Okay.. anyways- what’re you making for dinner?” yangyang asked and lucas smiled “sandwiches! I’ve been into those lately and someone taught me how to make good ones” lucas exclaimed still in the kitchen </p><p>“You mean renjun?” yangyang teased smirking at lucas who lightly blushed “hush, so what if it was him?” lucas complained </p><p>“Ah, nothing just that you two should be a thing already” yangyang told him already knowing how renjun felt about him </p><p>“Whatever! it’s not like that” lucas flushed sticking his tongue out at yangyang </p><p>—</p><p>Yangyang was asleep when he felt someone shake him awake </p><p>He stirred awake seeing lucas standing over him “why can’t you let me sleep?” yangyang groaned sitting up “because I want you to meet my friend, he’s here right now” lucas exclaimed bouncing on his bed “okay? but can you let me get ready? I don’t want to look ugly in front of him” yangyang sighed getting up, grabbing his towel to walk into the bathroom </p><p>He walked into the living room drying his hair “yangyang this is xiaojun!” lucas introduced but yangyang continued to dry his hair, not looking at the guest </p><p>“Hello xiaojun I’m-” yangyang introduced but stopped when he saw who was standing there</p><p>The dude that took his kid, the person that’s the reason that he isn’t seeing his kid right now. He couldn’t believe that he was standing here in his house </p><p>“Get the fuck out” yangyang snarled turning off his hairdryer as he smirked “and what good will that do you?” xiaojun teased loving yangyang’s reaction </p><p>“Where’s my child?! where is she!” yangyang yelled throwing his hairdryer at xiaojun as lucas grabbed him </p><p>“Yangyang! what the hell?” lucas frowned looking at the both of them who were raging, more like yangyang not so much xiaojun</p><p>“He stole nia! he stole her lucas!” yangyang screamed feeling his emotions overpower him “get out! lucas tell him to get out!” yangyang screamed again and xiaojun frowned at him </p><p>“Just go calm down okay? I’ll talk to him” lucas comforted hugging a crying yangyang looking back at xiaojun who had a pained look on his face </p><p>—</p><p>Yangyang sat in his child’s room sadly, he got attached way too soon. It wasn’t something he could control though it was like he was looking at himself and they way she smiled at him made him not want to leave her </p><p>Especially with some freakshow. </p><p>Xiaojun walked in his room and sat next to him opening his mouth to say something but yangyang stopped him “why’d you take her? do you even know jeonha?” yangyang asked quietly and xiaojun sighed </p><p>“She was my ex girlfriend, me and her had a miscarriage and I guess when she had a kid with you I-I snapped” xiaojun explained frowning </p><p>“Is that why you pulled a gun on me? you have to give her back to me you have-” yangyang pleaded and xiaojun sighed “I’m sorry” he apologized </p><p>“You’re sorry? I don’t believe your bullshit” yangyang scoffed looking away from him </p><p>Xiaojun grabbed yangyang’s arm turning him to make them face to face, pulling him closely </p><p>“You’re not suitable to be a parent not without me in your life” xiaojun whispered close to his face </p><p>Yangyang tried to get out of his hold but he held on to him tighter “I’ll allow you to see her, but you have to cooperate with me” xiaojun demanded leaning in closer to yangyang </p><p>“Get off! I’m n-not doing shit with you! you’re psycho” yangyang stuttered moving away from his face “I’m not psycho, I just know what I want and that includes you” xiaojun informed letting yangyang go </p><p>“Fuck you I’m not doing anything for or with you” yangyang denied not wanting anything to do with xiaojun “not even for your... 'kid'” xiaojun smirked watching how yangyang stilled </p><p>Before yangyang could say anything, lucas busted in interrupting their conversation “someone’s at the door for you xiaojun” lucas told him walking out of the room </p><p>Xiaojun looked at yangyang “consider my words” he whispered in yangyang’s ear walking out of his room leaving a confused and flustered yangyang </p><p>Yangyang wasn’t going to consider anything xiaojun said to him, he was going to get his child back regardless of what xiaojun said </p><p>He walked out of his room and stopped at the end of the hallway seeing that xiaojun was having a heated conversation with someone at the door </p><p>Yangyang was about to ask lucas what was happening when he heard two gunshots and xiaojun, with a gun pointed at the dead body </p><p>He froze, he was going to scream but he was frightened and he didn’t know what just happened. </p><p>Lucas held him and yangyang gasped “he’s-he’s” yangyang stuttered and xiaojun turned around grabbing his phone “lucas, it was nice but i have business to attended to” xiaojun said causally, now on the phone </p><p>yangyang watched him call a someone about the body, but he was frozen, he was scared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yangyang tries his best to avoid xiaojun but to no avail, a sudden surprise knocks on the door</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow i took a long time to update this?? i’m sorry 😭 also i didn’t edit this chapter so if there’s any mistakes i’m sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>yangyang hadn’t been home since that day, and if he was being frank, he had stayed with a friend that lived far away from him just so he wouldn’t see xiaojun </p><p>renjun bursted in his room “are you going to get up? it’s like 1:00 pm” he asked looking at yangyang who opened his eyes and glared at him “i wasn’t planning on getting up, no” yangyang snarled rolling his eyes </p><p>“anyways- lucas is at the door for you” renjun casually said and yangyang jolted up “tell him i’m not alive, or that i live next door!” yangyang yelled pulling the blankets over his head </p><p>renjun laughed “i already told him you’re here, now go answer the door” renjun said walking away when yangyang opened his mouth to say something </p><p>he walked out of his room to the opened door, with lucas standing awkwardly at the door with a frown on his face </p><p>“why’re you here? how did you even find me?” yangyang glared and lucas grabbed him so he would be able to whisper in his ear “xiaojun is hurt, i need you to come with me if you want to be safe” lucas whispered as yangyang yanked himself away</p><p>“what do you mean? how did he get hurt..” he frowned not knowing what any of this had to do with him “stabbed, he lost too much blood trying to save you” lucas explained shakily </p><p>“me? why the hell would someone be after me?” yangyang pried, genuinely confused by his words “just come with me! we don’t have time for this” lucas grabbed yangyang’s arm, dragging him to the car as yangyang tried to pull himself out his grip</p><p>—</p><p>they arrived at a small house, that was in the middle of nowhere. Looked homey, but freighting since yangyang knew exactly what was going to happen if he stepped foot inside </p><p>lucas got out the car first and yangyang followed, looking around at the house to nothing but trees, a street that only went one way, and this lonely house that was just plastered here </p><p>the inside was better, reeked of a nice cinnamon, had brown and beige decor in the living room and kitchen, the only problem was that his nerves was eating at him </p><p>yangyang opened the door and saw xiaojun asleep, with a bandaid wrapped around his chest </p><p>“xiaojun-? are you-” yangyang asked and stopping when xiaojun woke up, choking him. He slammed yangyang underneath him pushing on his neck </p><p>“shit- what the fuck? when did you get here?” xiaojun panted, removing his hand from yangyang’s neck </p><p>yangyang coughed loudly scooting back to the headboard of the bed, looking even more terrified at xiaojun </p><p>“w-what’s your problem?! i was just c-checking if you were okay!” yangyang rasped and xiaojun sighed pinching the bridge of his nose “i’m sorry kid- i didn’t mean to hurt you” he apologized </p><p>“no! i’m tired of your shit you-” yangyang yelled and xiaojun grabbed his ankle, pulling him down towards him. Xiaojun leaned down into yangyang’s face, he tried to push him away but xiaojun grabbed his wrist </p><p>he leaned down to his ear “don’t raise your voice at me” he growled in his ear and yangyang kneed him in the balls, getting off the bed when xiaojun fell over grabbing his dick </p><p>“you’re fucking w-weird!” yangyang screamed, running out of the room to find lucas who had abandoned him awhile ago </p><p>—</p><p>he found lucas and he instantly hit him in the stomach “you liar! he’s not that hurt and you only brought me over here so he could touch me!” yangyang yelled as lucas looked at him confused “what? last time i saw him he wasn’t able to even open his eyes, he touched you?” lucas asked holding his stomach </p><p>“take me home! i want to go hom-” yangyang stopped when he heard a baby crying, he looked over to the door that was opened revealing a baby,</p><p>his baby, nila</p><p>he ran into the room and hurriedly picked up her with a frown “baby what’s wrong? are you hungry? i’ll feed you!” yangyang promised looking around the room to find a bottle as he saw xiaojun at the door with a bottle in his hand </p><p>“she’s hungry, feed her” xiaojun walked to yangyang and handed him the bottle “have you never done this before?” he teased feeding her while she was in her hands </p><p>yangyang scoffed looking away from him “shush, at least i’m not a baby thief” he sneered smiling at her “i see, i only did what was right for her” xiaojun said taking the bottle from her and wiping her mouth </p><p>yangyang put her back in the crib “really? what’s best- you’re a fucking joke” he scoffed walked past him and xiaojun grabbed him, pinning him on the wall </p><p>“i’ve had enough of your back talk yangyang” xiaojun said getting in his face and yangyang tried to move his head away but xiaojun pushed it back “g-get off..” yangyang mumbled, blushing lightly at their position </p><p>xiaojun leaned in closer, looking between his lips and his eyes, moving his hand slightly underneath his shirt </p><p>he leaned in kissing yangyang, waiting for him to push off but only getting him not kissing back. He continued to kiss yangyang until he kissed back making small noises everytime xiaojun tried to stick his tongue in his mouth </p><p>he pushed xiaojun off, his face flushed and his lips swollen. Yangyang ran off, wiping his mouth with a distressed look on his face</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yangyang spends more time with nia, consoling his feelings for xiaojun</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m trying my absolute to update and finish this book so pls bare with me friends!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yangyang ran into the bathroom, holding his mouth as if he had ate something disgusting. He wasn’t disgusted but he was confused and his heart was beating fast and his face was extremely fast. </p>
<p>He hadn’t even realized that he had been sitting in the bathroom for two hours now, he had no intentions of getting out since if he left, he’d see xiaojun and he’d turn into a red tomato all over again. </p>
<p>A soft knock was heard at the door “yangyang, are you going to come out? I have to change my bandage” he heard xiaojun say and he shook his head, though xiaojun couldn’t see him “n-no leave me alone!” He yelled standing up to leave, but only holding the doorknob </p>
<p>His confidence had flew out the window. </p>
<p>Xiaojun knocked again and yangyang heard him sigh, he unlocked the door from the outside making yangyang’s breath hitch. He smirked “can you move now? Unless, you’re willing to do it for me?” Xiaojun taunted handing him the bandage, </p>
<p>Yangyang hesitantly took the bandage moving slightly back to let him in. He wasn’t that thrilled, to be touching xiaojun after kissing him but he didn’t have much of a choice especially since rejecting him didn’t have much of an affect anyways. </p>
<p>Xiaojun sat on the counter, and yangyang unwrapped his old bandage, bitting his lip at the wound. Yangyang ripped off the bandage and xiaojun grabbed his wrist, staring in yangyang’s eyes. Yangyang spluttered looking away from his eyes “what are you looking at- look somewhere else you dick.. and let me go” he snatched his hand back rubbing ointment on him. </p>
<p>Xiaojun hissed when yangyang pressed too hard on his wound “yangyang why’re you so rough?” He whispered trying to ignore the pain he was suddenly feeling. Yangyang smirked with a small giggle “that’s what you get baby thief” he said and xiaojun pulled his hair, earning a small moan from yangyang </p>
<p>He blushed hitting his cut “w-why would you do that! You’re so-” yangyang stammered knowing his face was red, again. Xiaojun smirked “you have a hair pulling kink? That’s good to know” he mumbled and yangyang threw his bandages at him “do it yourself then, w-weirdo” he scoffed walking out of the bathroom. </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Yangyang went in the baby’s room gently rocking her crib. She was giggling and it made yangyang feel relaxed, he couldn’t stop thinking about xiaojun and why he was teasing him so much, it make him feel like a highschool girl with a little crush. </p>
<p>Xiaojun made him feel something different like as if he had some sort of crush on him but that couldn’t be it, he had never really crushed on anyone after jeonha and, she was the reason he was in this mess in the first place. </p>
<p>Lucas walked in, with a grin that made yangyang roll his eyes “what is it?” He asked wondering why he was cheesing at him. Lucas clapped loudly “you like xiaojun” he teased and yangyang flushed, shaking his head no “no i don’t.. I like being anywhere but here so can I leave please?” He asked being serious, he wanted to go home. </p>
<p>“Nope, you’re staying with me” lucas laughed knowing yangyang was flustered, “like? Overnight? With xiaojun” he muttered nervously and Lucas nodded “mhm, I didn’t say anything about staying with xiaojun but yup you’re staying here” he smirked, his plan working just how he planned. </p>
<p>Yangyang cuddled his baby, avoiding Lucas’s eye contact. Now he had to stay the night with xiaojun in this house, and away from his house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this chapter was rushed I'm sorry.. I’ve been in a rush lately but I’m trying to please everyone so pls forgive if this chapter isn’t that good :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>